


Half Past Five

by kendrasaunders



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sort of Smutty but not the full frontal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that time len took ray out, and maybe they got a little filthy in a nightclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Past Five

Ray finds that it’s kind of hard to focus with Len’s hand down his pants.

Actually.

It’s kind of hard to focus, period, when he doesn’t know where or when they are. And that’s only part his fault, and part Len’s. His, for sleeping through the last time jump. Len’s, for barging into Ray’s bunk and demanding that they go out.

Which puts the fault right back onto Ray, since he’d jumped on the opportunity to do something with Len that wasn’t screwing in a broom closet. Bunk. Shower.

He’d gotten kind of hyper excited okay? Like Len, his but not his Len, had actually deemed Ray date worthy. Big deal right?

He’d been… semi-right.

Because this is a date, probably.

It’s also the mid-90s.

And he’s like, 80% sure this is Berlin.

It’s sort of entirely unexpected, which makes it entirely too Len. It’s loud and dark and the drinks come in neon colors.

At some point, pre-hand job, Ray had said, “I didn’t know you were a raver.”

Len had given a not-grin, something dangerous in his gaze. “This isn’t a rave, Raymond.” He’d grabbed Ray by the wrist, and not the hand. “This is just a good time.”

And now he’s here.

So. Point A to point B, really.

 

 

And now there’s a hand down his pants, and it feels amazing. Incredible. Way better than something this impersonal and downright filthy should.

It’s dark in here, but not exactly private. There are tables, but they’re not being discreet. Anyone who looked hard enough would know what Len’s doing.

“Come on,” Len says, like the tension in Ray’s spine is more embarrassing than the act it’s responding to. “Live a little, Raymond.”

Ray winces without meaning to. “Could you call me Ray?” He swallows. “Since we’re having sex in public, and all.”

A snicker. “This isn’t sex, _Ray_. Would you like to have sex, instead?”

He manages to blanch internally. For the most part. “Here?”

“Here, the bathroom. If you’re interested, I came prepared.”

Ray sneaks a sidelong glance.

Len isn’t looking at him. Ray didn’t expect him to. He doesn’t need to look to know how to make Ray come undone. Whether it be under the covers, or in the bar of a bar. He can just slip his hand right- There- And-

Ray lets out a soft groan, shifting his hips against the seat.

“Offer stands,” Len says. “You, me, the bathroom.”

“Why are you doing this?”

A small smirk. “Because I like watching you squirm.”

“Len.”

A sigh. He doesn’t stay his hand. “Because I want to do this.”

Ray says nothing. But he does squirm a bit further out of his jeans.

“You like that I’m like this, Ray,” Len says. “Otherwise, you wouldn’t be here, letting me jack you off in a nightclub.”

He feels his cheeks get hot. “I guess.”

Len withdraws his hand. And Ray almost whimpers, but then Len is grabbing him by the shirt collar. He practically falls into Leonard’s lap, whining as Len nips on his lower lip. “Come on.”

The decision has been made. Len gets up, shooting Ray an expectant glance.

Ray quickly pulls his pants up, fumbling with the fly. “Right. Yeah. Of course.”

Len pulls him by the back pocket.

He prays the team didn’t follow. Someone could see this. Someone could know.

It’s funny, because Len is supposed to be the stickler for secrecy. But Ray’s almost positive that if anyone finds out about this, he will quite literally drop dead.

There’s no chance anyone here would know his mom, right?

Len squeezes him through his jeans. “You worry too much.”

Ray slicks back his hair. “One of us should.”

 

 

It’s not a single person bathroom.

It’s got stalls, a couple urinals, enough graffiti that it looks like wallpaper. And a few men, just going about their business. As one would do, in a bathroom.

The furthest stall is open, and Ray barely has time to mumble “Entschuldigung,” in his horrible high school German before Len shoves him in.

There’s the click of the lock, and Len’s hands are on his face. “Fuck. Do you have any idea what you look like right now?”

Ray lets himself be kissed, if only to quiet the roaring of blood in his ears. “Uh.” He’s barely allowed speech, or breath. Just gasps of air. “No?”

“You’re gorgeous,” Len says.

And it’s weird. It’s really weird, because ‘gorgeous’ is not a Len word, and fucking in the bathroom is not a Ray thing.

He has to back himself against the wall. “Len.”

Len is already working on his belt. “Ray.”

“Why am I doing this?”

Len shrugs. “Don’t know. I’m not your mommy or your therapist. I can’t tell you what makes you tick.” 

“But you know,” Ray says. “You know how to… do things to me.”

“Oh my God, Raymond.” He shakes his head. “I know how to fuck you. I know how to make you come. Be a good boy, and I’ll do both.”

“Len.” If he’s desperate, it’s probably for a variety of reasons.

“What?!”

Ray swallows. “You can’t tell anyone about this.”

Len lifts a careful brow. “On my life.”

He thinks it’s best to just get on his knees. That sends the message pretty clearly. “Then just. Come here.”

A grin. The first of the evening.“You know, Ray. I really do like you.”

Which is when he grabs a fistful of Ray’s hair.

And maybe it’s a last ditch, or an act of solidarity. Ray slides his hands against Len’s thighs. “I like you, too, Len. I do.”

A tug of his hair. “Oh stop,” Len says, more teasing than Ray’s ever heard him. “You’ll make me blush.”


End file.
